starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark archon (StarCraft II)
Dark archons are the Nerazim psionic attacker of the Legacy of the Void campaign, with the and ascendant serving as alternatives. Dark archons are produced directly from the gateway instead of merged from , but selecting them as the psionic attacker unit prevents the player from using high templar, and by proxy, normal . Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=DarkArchon SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=DarkArchon SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Nerazim |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Psionic warrior |useguns=Chaotic torrent |usearmor= |energy=200 (Init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Psionic *Massive |armortype |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=175 |energycost= |costgas=275 |supply=4 |campcost= |time=55 (45 warp gate cooldown) |produced=Gateway/Warp Gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Templar archives (LotV campaign) Dark shrine (Co-op Missions) |hotkey=T |speed=2.8125 |accel= |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=350 |shieldregen=2 |hp=10 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Chaotic Torrent |gun1strength=18 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.75 |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd=+2 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Legacy of the Void Though the dark archon deals less damage than the normal archon, it still deals a lot of damage and deals splash damage to clumped enemies. Its abilities are more supportive than the high templar and ascendant, making the dark archon a unit that demands less micromanagement in return for being less effective offensively without the psionic skills of the others. An important note when using the dark archon's mind control is that in the single-player campaign, mind controlled units do not count towards supply, and using Mind Control no longer drains the dark archon's shields. If the player takes control of an SCV or drone, they cannot build structures, but SCVs can Repair the player's protoss mechanical units and structures. Heroic units, including all hybrid, are immune to Mind Control. Ultralisks have the frenzy passive ability, which makes them immune to Mind Control. Motherships and Shadows of the Void are also immune to Mind Control. Mind controlled units have the dark archon's quotes rather than their own quotes. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Dark archons are available when Vorazun is selected in the Co-op Missions mode.2015-09-25, Co-op Missions: Additional Commanders Revealed. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-09-25 They may be warped in from the gateway, and are upgraded at the dark shrine.2015-10-08, LotV Data Hidden in Patch, accessed via map editor. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-10-08 Previously, as in the campaign, units controlled by Mind Control did not take up supply. This was changed in Patch 3.2. Zeratul has access to dark archons as part of his Serdath legion calldown. While he cannot directly command them, he can select a direction for them to move in. Unlike Vorazun's mind control, these dark archons can mind control a target for 120 seconds before it self destructs. At level 8 these dark archons gain the Maelstrom ability. These dark archons last for 60 seconds. Vorazun Upgrades and Abilities Zeratul Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Dark archon Quotations Development Dark archons did not return in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty and StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Instead, dark templar merged into standard archons. The game's data files include assets for an unused/unfinished dark archon unit, including a texture and possibly data for abilities. The texture depicts a humanoid body with nerve cords; the latter is unusual for Nerazim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Some artworks suggest that dark archons were used by Tal'darim,Legacy of the Void Concept Artwork, Blizzard Press Center. Accessed on 2015-10-13 but they do not appear in the game. Data in the game suggests that originally, Tal'darim blood hunters would merge into dark archons. In the final product, normal Tal'darim archons use the dark archon model. Images DarkArchon SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Dark archon from Serdath's Legandary Legion in service of Zeratul References